


Pushing Your Luck - Sometimes It Works, Sometimes It Doesn't.

by flickawhip



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:39:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2681105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU as hell. </p><p>Written for this prompt: <br/>Joan/Vera: Bonus if Vera's basically having a meltdown due to Fletch and cue 'Go fuck yourself you snivelling little shit'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pushing His Luck

Fletch was pacing the break room, he'd already snapped at Linda, twice. He was technically 'with' her but they hadn't really done anything since the night Vera showed up on his doorstep. Linda herself had been questioning what the hell she was doing with him and now, well, now she knew it was time to leave. She didn't need to be around him and his awful manners, plus, if she was honest, he wasn't much use in bed either. Things had, naturally, gone from bad to worse when Vera came into the room. Linda had always known he was hung up on her, and she knew why, the girl had been basically a virgin before him... 

Fletch had started in on her instantly, all but backing Vera into a corner of the kitchen area, visibly pushing and shoving her back. Linda had spoken up, trying to stop him and, on seeing the look on Vera's face had turned and fled. She knew, instantly, what she needed to do and, for once, she didn't knock, barging full force into Joan's office. 

"Gov... Fletch is... cornering Vera."

Her breath came in pants and she knew, instantly, she was lucky, she had helped Vera, she wouldn't be fired this time. 

Joan had risen instantly, signalling her to go back. She had frozen just inside the door, Vera was wedged back into the corner, shaking and clearly barely keeping her tears back. She wasn't breathing properly and, when Joan finally wrenched him away Vera had stumbled, sinking to the ground. Linda was at her side in seconds, doing what she could to calm Vera, knowing that Fletch was done. 

"Fuck you Gov."

Joan's gaze had turned to ice as she stared at Fletch, her tone ice-cold. 

"Go fuck yourself you snivelling little shit... get out of my prison."

He had been about to refuse and Linda rose, moving to Joan's side, her voice sharp. 

"Just go Fletch, before they carry you out."

Fletch had gone and, before Joan could say anything Linda had nodded and moved to follow him.


	2. Pushing Her Luck

Once alone Joan had moved to pull Vera up and over to the softer seating, settling them both there to gently stroke Vera's hair, her voice gentle. She knew Vera was panicking, and she could hardly blame the girl, her voice remained soft as she spoke gently. 

"He's gone now...it's okay."

Vera's breathing had calmed slowly and Vera had surprised her by climbing into her lap, nestling closer, like a tiny mouse. Joan had smiled, stroking Vera's hair again, unable to stop herself kissing Vera gently. Vera had smiled, responding softly. It had taken time, and strength, to pick Vera up and carry her out, she cared little for what people thought and she would see Vera safe. The two had left early, leaving Will and Linda to take charge. 

Vera had remained silent as they drove back to her home, Joan remembering from the time she had been her before, shortly before Vera's mother died. Now though, they were alone and she smiled softly as she set Vera down on the bed, not surprised when Vera reached for her instantly. She had moved away just long enough to set her coat aside, then settled beside Vera, letting the woman curl closer, taking her time to kiss her gently, her touch remaining soft through Vera's hair. She knew what had happened before might put Vera off, from anyone, but she felt like she had to try. 

As time slowly passed Vera relaxed, the kisses grew deeper and steadily more passionate, Joan proving tender and loving as finally she moved over Vera, her touch soft against the girl's cheek, brushing away a few tears. 

"I'm here, it's okay."

The words were gentle, followed by a second tender kiss and Joan had smiled as Vera let herself be undressed, her touch remaining light even as she moved to cup, caress and tease Vera's breasts, her lips never once straying from Vera's lips except to brush against her ear and whisper tender, loving words to her. Vera had tensed just a little as Joan's hand slipped finally down between her thighs and Joan had paused, kissing, caressing and soothing her until she relaxed, taking her time to push in, setting a slow and tender pace, Vera had arched to her touches, her breathing quickening, then hitching, soon turning from breaths to soft moans of pleasure. Joan had taken her time to tease the noises from Vera, only allowing the girl to hit her peak once she was sure Vera was fully aware what was happening. As Vera came apart she had cried out, her body arching to push into Joan's hand, then, as she came slowly back down, she had blushed, turning away to hide her face. 

Joan had moved instantly to turn Vera's face back, forcing her to meet her eyes, her voice gentle and honest. 

"You are... so beautiful."

Vera had said nothing, aware of the tears coursing down her cheeks. 

Joan had said nothing, only smiled, kissing the tears away gently. 

"My Vera..."


End file.
